Iraya Industries
Iraya Industries is a company owned and run by Rath Iraya, former head of real estate for the kingdom of Kandarin, now full time business man. The company is largely dormant in recent months following his departure form Kandarin, though the company still does large, private projects. In Kandarin In Kandarin, Iraya Industries was formerly a supporting business in the failed Kandarin Canal Project. Iraya Industried partnered with Concendo Industries to spearhead with project, which ultimately did not go through. Shortly after departing from the position of Kandarin Real Estate officer, Iraya Industries swiftly liquidated it's assets in Kandarin. The company no longer has any ties in Kandarin, though it was responsible for producing the following structures: #An expanded section on the Catherby docks. #A second set of docks built in Port Khazard. #A large shipyard and warehouse southeast of Yanille. #Expanded dock in Witchaven. Goods For Sale (And Where) The first part of the goods that the company was born on is furniture. These orders may be placed to the companies founder, Rath Iraya, who can currently be found in the Misthalin area. Though full scale business operations are not running anymore, orders may still be placed and fulfilled. Area Rugs: *Small - Comes in any basic color with secondary trim color. Ranges 15 to 25 Gold. *Medium - Comes in any basic color with secondary trim color. Ranges 20 to 30 Gold *Large - Comes in any basic color with secondary trim color. Ranges 25 to 40 Gold. Living Chairs: *Basic - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 30 to 70 Gold. *Ardougne Crest Engraved - Comes in Teak and Mahogany. Ranges 50 to 100 Gold. *Extra Wide - Comes in Pine, Oak, and Teak. Ranges 60 to 70 Gold. *Cushioned (Back and Front) - Comes in Teak and Pine. Ranges 70 to 85 Gold. *Rocking Chair - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 30 to 70 Gold. Tables: *Small Corner Table - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 40 to 85 Gold. *Small Dining Table - Comes in Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 40 to 85 Gold. *Medium Dining Table - Comes in Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 60 to 99 Gold. *Large Dining Table - Comes in Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 100 to 150 Gold. *Grand Dining Table - Comes in Mahogany. Ranges 150 to 150 Gold. Beds: *Bunk Beds - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 150 to 200 Gold. *Single Sleeper - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 150 to 250 Gold. Available with engravings *Double Sleeper - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, and Mahogany. Ranges 225 to 275 Gold.. Available with engravings Candles and Holders: *Basic Candlestick - Available in Colors. Ranges 5 to 10 Gold. *Three Candle Holder - Comes in Brass, Silver, and Gold. Ranges 30 to 100 Gold. *Six Candle Chandelier - Comes in Brass, Silver, and Gold. Ranges 50 to 150 Gold. Storage Items: *Crate - Genuine Pine Crate. Ranges 10 to 10 Gold. *Large Crate - Genuine Pine Crate. Ranges 25 to 25 Gold. *Short Bookshelf - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, or Mahogany.Three Shelf book shelf. Ranges 50 to 150 Gold. *Tall Bookshelf - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, or Mahogany. Six Shelf book shelf. Ranges 100 to 250 Gold. *Dresser w/ 3 drawers - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, or Mahogany. Ranges 100 to 250 Gold. *Two Door Wardrobe - Comes in Pine, Oak, Teak, or Mahogany. Ranges 120 to 275 Gold. Larger, Pre-Assembled Items: *Single Person Outhouse - Outhouse for one made from oak. 400 Gold *Two Person Outhouse - Outhouse for two made from oak. 800 Gold. *Old Fashioned Kandarin Cooking Range - Iron cooking range. Large enough to cook one pot at once with large wood storage section. 999 Gold. *Grand Sink & Pump - Large pump sink with drain. 899 Gold. Ardougne Market Iraya Industries formerly owned multiple stalls in the market of ardougne, which were sold off in the liquidation of Kandarin's assets. Iraya Industries no longer holds any rights to these stalls and this section remains for historical purposes. The stalls sold toys, produce, herbs, spices, jewelry, and more. Misthalin Iraya Industries is working to become a Misthalin-based company, and is currently involved in a large scale project in the kingdom, teaming up with old partners in Concendo Industries. Varrock Family Shopping Center Iraya Industires opened a generl goods store selling things like weapons, jewelry, food, and more. It is located in the south of varrock and sells products for discount prices. It is a step towards Iraya Industries goal of opening a large array of general goods stores in the Misthalin area. Category:Organization Category:Kandarin Category:Historical